FUNFUNFUN!
by older and ashamed
Summary: A bit of fun about mine and my friends' darkings, and how we met them, plus lotsa Monty Python quotes! FUNFUNFUN! ...lack of time...
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a short fic about my darking and M's and G's._**

_**Funfunfun!**_

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkings lived in the Dragonlands with the dragons, but one day some of the younger darkings decided to leave because they were bored. Very bored. So boooooooored. So one young dragon agreed to take them back to Tortall, and the rest is history (**_It's a history which I haven't read yet, though. I've only read an excerpt of Trickster's Queen, which is how I know the darkings leave. So don't tell me anything!)_**. _But_! But some of the darkings lost their hold on the dragon halfway to Tortall! These darkings called out but the dragon couldn't hear them, so they quickly separated and formed themselves into little, tiny, black parachutes. Down, down, down they floated, some gliding North, some gliding South. One of them, Jon's Inkblot, floated over in the direction of the big bit of land that looks like a big monster's head with bobbley hair **_(no offence meant to North Americans, but that IS what it looks like!)_**. Also two young, unnamed darkings floated down to a small group of islands off the coast of a long peninsula. The two black spots drifted slowly down until they landed, with a slight bump on……………….the backs of two big, brown horses!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm just going to the toilet."

"Ok, I'll grab our helmets."

G**_(privacy)_** nodded and ran off while Gen went inside to fetch her boots, body protector, and their helmets. She returned shortly, and after pulling on her gear she went to Picasso **_(E's th' bes' 'orsey I' th' hol waa'd werld world, don'cha know)(sorry, sometimes I get weird urges to speak strangely. Do not alarm thyself overmuch at such outlandish, peculiar and bizarre lapses into foreign and unfamiliar tongues, as said eccentricity doth not impair nor mar mine sanity_**(Shadow: SHE says!)**_.)(See what I mean? I just can't help myself!)_**, her beautiful, stunning, amazing, wonderful…_(G&M: Get on with it!) _well, basically really great bronzey coloured horsey, and patted his neck. Picasso nuzzled her shirt pocket where she usually kept her carrots.

"No boy, you gots the bit in _your_ mouth, so's not good for you. **_(Just so you know, I CAN speak grammatically, but I prefer not to because I think it sounds nicer the other way)_** you kin have lotsa carrot when we get back though. Promise."

"What is carrot?"

Gen jumped and looked around. "G? Very funny!" she said sarcastically.

"Who G?"

"Cummon, G, I know it's you! Stop it. Let's go riding!"

"Stop what?" called G, emerging from the loo. Gen looked at her, then in the direction the voice had come from. "Well, who was that then?" she asked.

"Me!" said the voice, and a small inky shadow drew itself up on Picasso's saddle. _Wow _thought Gen_ maybe all that archaic language **has** made me loopy after all!_

"And me!" and another spot rose into view, sitting on Max. Max, predictably, tried to eat it. The shadow squeaked.

"S#t! Sorry, Gen, I seem to be going insane." G commented, looking helplessly at the two dark patches.

"Well, if YOU'RE insane, then what am I!" Gen demanded, also staring at the shadows. G looked at her, amazed.

"You mean YOU can see them too!" she asked, astounded.

Gen nodded, biting her lip. "Yup."

Just then the spot on Picasso's saddle spoke up boldly. "We darkings. Leave Dragonlands. Dragons booooooooring! We go see Daine and King and Storkman and Allalliane_**(I know that's not how it's spelled, but that's how she **(she's very feminine! And she always chooses feminine shapes when she does animal impressions.)_ **_said it!) _**! Elder's see them but we never, and elders like dragonlands, so _we_ go. But then big cloud come and we fall off dragon and fall here." She fashioned a head and looked down over Picasso's side. "Is very high here." She commented idly.

"Hey, umm, G? D-did it just say **_DARKINGS_**!"

"Yis! Darkings!" the darking squeaked, relieved that they had finally understood. These humans seemed a lot less clever than they were cracked up to be!

G and Gen stared at each other for a few seconds then—"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" then they both did a weird little 'Oh my god! No way! I don't believe it!' dance!

"Are very strange." Commented the darking on Max, who had been silent up till now.

"Yes." Nodded the Picasso darking. She looked again at the two girls who were now jumping up and down with joy. "Fun though."

_------------------------------------_

_After we'd finished having hysterics, much to the surprise of the stableboys (who probably think we're extremely weird) and S (who thought we'd never stop)._

_------------------------------------_

"So…" sighed Gen, "Shall we go for a ride then?"

"Yeah…ok." G looked at the two black spots, who were still watching the humans with interest, and just a little alarm. "Umm…what are your names?"

"Don't have names. You give names!"

The two girls looked at each other.

"We-ell…" started Gen

"Ummmm…" replied G

The horses snorted loudly, making the darkings squeak.

Gen giggled. "look, why don't we just name them after the ride, OK?"

"OK!"

**_Just for fun! If any one else who knows me personally wants to have a darking in this story, just say so! This is just light entertainment!_**

_**Now you must answer me these questions five—I mean three…**_

**WHAT_…is your name?_**

**WHAT_…is your quest?_**

**WHAT_…did you think of the chapter?_**

**_MONTY PYTHON ROCKS! lol!_**


	2. Chappie Two

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO_ own the plot, and myself. But I don't own G, M, or any of the others (**phew! Lol!**) or the darkings or Monty Python (unfortunately).**

**Okay, so I haven't felt like writing for a while. So sue me. **

**I just got a stack of new books to read!**

To **nativewildmage: **_HEY HEY, hope you like this 1. sorry I haven't updated!_

To **zerrin of the wind: **_MONTY-PYTHON, MONTY-PYTHON!_

Now on to chapter two, which is a smashing chapter, with some lovely writing, which takes place one mouse click away. Oh, that's an _un_laden mouse obviously. I mean it's really impossible for a computer mouse to carry a coconut. Even an ordinary mouse couldn't carry a coconut. Think about it, the mouse would really have to be the size of a german shepherd for it to be able to carry a coconut. Well, maybe a bit smaller than that, but still that's a REALLY BIG mouse. Just think about it,—**(EVERYONE ELSE** (except the Knights who say Ecky ecky ecky ecky pTANG, zOOMboing bazoombaHAAwayaziddum…): **_Get on with it!)_**

CHAPPIE TWO

M rubbed her eyes. She was TIRED. _'I HATE HOMEWORK!' _she thought, just a bit depressed. _'You'd think they'd give you the weekend off, but no, they just HAD to set MOUNTAINS of homework on FRIDAY AFTERNOON! Why can't teachers be more reasonable?'_ She yawned. Loudly. _'It's just cause I successfully proved that 'cataclysm' can be a theme!' _She looked at the clock, and nearly fell off her chair.

" 11 o'clock!" she exclaimed "I gotta get up to go riding tomorrow!" she began to pack up her things. She yawned. She surveyed the mess that used to be her desk, and sighed. "Aww, what the heck, I'll pack it up in the morning!" she went and got ready for bed, and, not surprisingly, fell asleep almost instantly.

M wasn't sure what woke her a few hours later. I could have been some sixth sense, or the soft sound of her door opening. It _could_ have been, but it was more likely the loud bump and accompanying squeak that did it. Well, whatever it was, it woke her up, and she sat up in bed, looking around in alarm. She looked over towards her desk, and her mouth dropped open.

"'Swallow' has two l's, and 'Monty Python' should not be in sentence!" Said the spot, making a hand for itself and picking up the rubber from the desk. It rubbed out the words, then picked up a pencil and applied the 'l'. M just sat there, speechless. The spot looked up, saw her, and squeaked,

"Youse is not very good at spelling!" (**_sorry, M. In reality I have no idea what her spelling abilities are like.)_** "And why you put 'Monty Python' in sentence?"

M rubbed her eyes. The spot was still there. _'Well, if this is a dream I may as well enjoy it.' _to the darking she said, "I didn't, the authoress did."

**(ME_: Tattle tale!_)**

**M:** **_shrugs)_**

"So what's your name?" she asked the shadow.

"I is Inkblot." It answered, then added with a certain pride, "King Jonnythan named me!"

_'Yup, definantly a dream. Ahh well, it'll be fun while it lasts.'_

"Well you is spelling 'swallow' wrong!"

"For someone who keeps complaining about _my _spelling, your grammar sure could use some work!" retorted M, who was rather peeved at being told off by a puddle of ink.

"That is my mouth is not being the right shape!"

"What does the shape of your _mouth_ have to do with your _grammar_!"

"What's is _your_ name?" asked Inkblot, hastily changing the subject.

"My name is M. well, it's not really, but I have to be M for this story 'cause the authoress doesn't want me to sue her. I probably wouldn't (**M**: **_well maybe!_),** but then again, I wonder how much I could get out of her……..**Me_: do you wanna be in this story or not!)_**."

Inkblot scratched his, erm, head. "You is confusing. You is crazy." He shrugged (**_WHAT he shrugged I'm not sure!)_**. "Alanna da Lioness was crazy too, and youse is not getting mad like she is, so I is liking you!"

"Umm, excuse me, Inkblot? W-w…what did you say you were?"

"I. Is. A. Dark-ing!" the puddle repeated slowly and carefully, so that this obviously rather dim-witted being would understand him. **Me:_ Hehe) (_M:_ I am NOT a 'rather dimwitted being'!) (_Me: _My mistake, hold on, I'll fix it. _ :-) aside: Mwoo hahahaha! crosses out last line)**

"I. Is. A. Dark-ing!" the puddle repeated slowly and carefully, so that this obiously **_EXTREMELY_** dim-witted member of an inferior species wou—(**M:_That's it, Gen, you DIE! :_- )Me: _heeheehee! _seesM coming after her with a large, dull axe_ AAHHHH! NO! DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!)_**

M fainted **M: _passed out, not fainted, PASSED OUT!)_** around about then (thereby saving Gen from a horrible death hooray **G:** **_why hooray?_** **Me: _shove_ _off, this is my story _**). anyhow, as I was saying, M FAINTED **(Me:_pokes her tongue out at M_) (M: _don't make me get that axe again!)_ **and woke up the next morning thoroughly refreshed.

'_Cool dream.' _She thought as she got dressed for school. Then she suddenly realised she didn't have school, as it was Saturday. So she got undressed. Then she got dressed again, as she suddenly realised that she might need clothes even if the didn't have school. It was about then that she suddenly realised that she was EXTREMELY tired.

'_Now why am I so tired…?' _she wondered, as she looked around the room. Her eyes came to rest on her desk, and she snapped her fingers. _'Oh yeah, I stayed up doing homework'_ then she remembered that she hadn't finished it, and her heart plummeted. _'I HATEHATEHATEHATE**HATE** HOMEWORK!' _she thought glumly as she slumped dejectedly onto her chair. She picked up the first sheet on the desk, and scanned the questions to see what number she was on. _'31…32…33…did I really do all that?...34…35…completed………Hey, wait a sec!' _she scanned the paper again. All done. And in her writing, except that from question 24 onwards all the "I"s were in capitals. So the words "capItal" and "questIon and "wrItIng" would have looked like that. _'WeIrd(_**M: _stop that_).**_ Why would I have done—' _

"Morning!"

"AAAAAAAA—mmmph!" she screamed, as Inkblot quickly silenced her.

"M?" called her mum "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" she called as Inkblot released her, adding to herself, _'if by that you mean "_F_reaked out, _I_nsecure, _N_eurotic and _E_motional"**(I luv The Italian Job!)**!'_

"so…. Are you really real!" she asked the spot "or am I hallucinating?"

Inkblot looked annoyed, if ink can have an expression. "I'se real! And youse ought to be thanking me! I did your homework! See!"

He held up her finished sheet.

M stared. "So….. I DIDN'T finish my homework?"

Inkblot shook his 'head'.

"And I DIDN'T put capital "I's" on everything?"

This time he looked puzzled.

"The I's." she repeated "They're all capitals."

Inkblot looked at her, uncomprehendingly**_(isn't that an interesting word! By the way, did you know that 'hippopotomonstrosesquepedaliophobia' is the fear of long words?)_**.

M sighed, and decided to let the subject drop**M:_ drop? where to?)(_G: _and why was she holding the subject in the first place) (_Me:_ Shut up the pair of you!)_**. It was too early in the morning to argue about Capitals with a blob.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride Yankee now. You can come if you like."

"Yankee?" Inkblod inquired.

"My HORSE." She clarified.

"Oh." He replied. Then he nodded his head and slipped up her arm and around her neck. "I likes horses! I rided wiv king Jonnythan"

"Well good." M said, wondering if the day could possibly get any weirder. "Come on then."

And they went downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K, sorry for the delay!

Just remember to review, and that even Philosophers weren't that reliable ("…and René des Carte was a drunken fart, 'I drink therefore I am'")

Well, from your Monty Python freak, I bid u farewell, and if you don't review I will set Bob the rabbit "with little, pointy teeth!' on you!

! LUV EXCLAMAT!ON MARKS!


End file.
